The field of the invention relates generally to quad chairs and more particularly to quad chairs having a tray assembly.
Known quad chairs, which are collapsible, are popular with consumers because they can be readily folded and stored. Such features enable quad chairs to be transported and used during recreational activities, such as during camping. Known collapsible quad chairs include a frame that is selectively moveable between a collapsed or folded configuration when the chair is not in use and a non-folded configuration during use. A fabric frame cover is coupled to the frame to define a back portion and a seat portion of the quad chair such that a user may sit on the seat portion and have his or her back positioned against the back portion. Such collapsible quad chairs may also include arms or armrests that have a cup holder. The cup holder enables the user to place, for example, a drinking cup within the cup holder.
However, known collapsible quad chairs do not include a portion for positioning, for example, a plate thereon. As such, while a user may be able to place a drink within the cup holder during a meal, the user would need to position a plate of food on the ground or, more commonly, on his or her lap. Therefore, known collapsible quad chairs do not provide a convenient or comfortable setting for the user to eat from a dish (e.g., a paper or plastic disposable plate) of food while sitting in the chair.